Bad Romance (YunJaeMin 3some series)
by ninanutter
Summary: Setelah dihamili begitu saja, YunHo 'membuang' JaeJoong ke tanah kebebasan, Amerika. YunJaeMin threesome. YunHo [male] x JaeJoong [female] x ChangMin [male]. GENDERSWITCH. OOC/DLDR. No summary


**Title: Bad Romance**

**Chapter: Prolog**

**Pairing:** YunHo **[male]** x JaeJoong **[female]** x ChangMin **[male]**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH for UKEs, multiple partners, mature content, smut, harsh words**

**.**

**FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai couple di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki, khususnya YunJaeMin**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ FF ini mengandung adegan dewasa yang dipaparkan secara eksplisit.

Akan ada hubungan emosional dan seksual di antara ketiga tokoh utama.

Karakter tokoh mungkin sensitif untuk beberapa pihak di dalam fandom.

Dimohon supaya reader tidak menyebar fitnah dan kebencian tentang tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat.

Jika tidak suka, dimohon supaya tidak usah membaca.

Jika berminat, silakan langsung saja ^^

* * *

.

Rumah keluarga Kim siang itu terlihat lengang. Nyonya Kim sedang istirahat siang di kamarnya sedangkan Tuan Kim tentu saja sedang berada di kantor. Para maid yang ada di dalam rumah pun bisa sedikit bersantai setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Halaman rumah keluarga Kim sangat luas dan tertutup rumput tebal. Beberapa pohon sengaja ditanam di sana sini untuk menciptakan keteduhan.

Di bawah sebuah pohon yang terletak paling jauh darir rumah, tampaklah dua orang berlainan jenis yang sedang duduk-duduk di atas selembar kain lebar. Beberapa bungkus makanan berserakan di dekat mereka.

Posisi mereka duduk di atas kain dan saling menempelkan tubuh. Si namja terlihat sangat agresif. Dia mencium leher si yeoja dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak pink disana.

"Joongie chagi..." bisiknya di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ne... ne oppa?"

Jaejoong menjawab dengan gemetar. Yunho adalah kekasih pertamanya. Dia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Keluarga Kim sangat ketat menjaganya dan pergaulannya. Sebagai anak yang patuh, Jaejoong menuruti perintah kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang ciuman-ciuman panas dari namjachingu sekaligus bodyguard-nya pribadinya, Jung Yunho, membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Usiamu sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun lebih beberapa bulan, bukan? Mau sampai kapan kau tetap perawan di usiamu yang sudah masuk kategori dewasa ini hmm?" Jemari Yunho yang panjang dengan lincah menyusup di sela kancing blus Jaejoong dan membukanya. Kulit halus yeoja itu segera dielusnya.

"Sabarlah oppa. Aku milikmu tidak lama lagi."

.

* * *

.

_"Max! You've been playing with my boobs for almost fiveteen minutes! When will you f*ck me for real?!"_

Yeoja berkulit kuning langsat khas Asia itu sedikit jengkel. Bibirnya yang semerah ceri mengerucut. Matanya yang bulat menyorot dengan marah kepada namja yang sedang berada di atasnya. Keduanya polos tanpa busana. Sudah lima belas menit si namja hanya menjilat, menciumi, menggigit dan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya di payudara. Hanya di payudaranya saja. Padahal ada bagian lain yang lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya. Vagina si yeoja sudah memerah dan basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

Yang menyebalkan, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat di keempat ujung ranjang. Praktis dia tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya menggeliat-geliat saja.

_"Jenny baby, be patient honey..."_

Namja itu menggerak-gerakkan juniornya di tengah belahan payudara si yeoja yang penuh dan membusung. Benda panjang itu seolah tenggelam di tengah-tengahnya dan menjepit juniornya dengan erat. Geraman mirip suara binatang keluar dari bibirnya yang lebar. Kulit payudara yang halus itu menggesek permukaan juniornya. Dia menggerakkan benda pusaka miliknya pelan-pelan di tengah belahan payudara, menikmati tiap detiknya.

_"F*ck me Max! I want your dick inside me now!"_

Yeoja itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Vaginanya semakin berkedut minta diisi oleh benda panjang, berurat dan sangat keras itu. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Sayang sekali tali yang mengikatnya lebih kuat.

.

* * *

.

_"I'm Max Shim. What's your name?"_ tanya namja dengan tinggi hampir dua meter itu. Rambut panjangnya ikal dan dicat coklat. Dia mengenakan kacamata dengan gagang tipis berwarna hitam. Matanya menyorot dengan dingin ke arah yeoja yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahunya tersebut.

_"I'm... Jae... No, no. I'm Jenny. Jenny Kim."_ Hampir saja dia keceplosan menyebut nama aslinya.

.

* * *

**.**

**Should I keep it? Or should I delete it?**  
**Please let me know ^^**

**.**

* * *

**Mei-4-2013**

.  
Saya menerima komentar, kritik dan masukan tentang FF ini. Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik. Jika kurang puas, silakan mencari kepuasan sendiri. Jangan berbuat onar di "rumah" saya. Terima kasih.  
**-Nina-**  
Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116


End file.
